Three Terrifying Words
by deniably.weird
Summary: Kuroo stared blankly down at him, not entirely sure if he'd registered his words correctly or not. Here stood before him someone he had known all of his life. His best friend, and the person he had probably least expected to hear those words from. His stomach was twisting and his heart was beating hard against his chest. [KuroKen/KuroxKenma/Rated M for a reason]


**SHIP:** Kuroo x Kenma  
**RATING:** M!

* * *

The ringing of a phone could be heard; though whether it was his, or Kenma's, he had no idea. He could hardly hear it, through the haze he was drifting in right now.

Kuroo stared blankly down at him, not entirely sure if he'd registered his words correctly or not. Here stood before him someone he had known all of his life. His best friend, and the person he had probably least expected to hear those words from. His stomach was twisting and his heart was beating hard against his chest.

Kenma returned his stare, but only for a moment. Quickly, he looked away from Kuroo, as if regretting what he'd just said.

"What... wait...wait a second..." he said, trailing off and moving a step closer. That seemed to make Kenma stutter back just a bit, a look of surprise on his face. "What... did you just say?"

Kenma looked embarrassed. Like he'd said something he hadn't even meant to say; but he'd said it anyways. He watched as Kenma moved to cover his face with his hands, his hair shielding the rest of his expression. But Kuroo was sure he could see his ears were burning, and could even see the blush creeping to his neckline.

"S-sorry... if that was something you didn't want to hear. It just kind of... slipped out," Kenma said quietly.

It was rare for Kuroo to see him express any other sort of emotion besides boredom, or vague enjoyment - usually from playing video games. His heart was thurmming against his chest faster, now, as he reached out and gently grabbed at Kenma's hands. He peeled them away from his face. Simply seeing how Kenma's eyes darted to meet his own, and then back down to the floor sent his heart in a twist.

He was hesitant. Relationships were fragile; and by far he knew that crossing a line from close friends to lovers was something you could come back from. But he'd imagined this, or scenarios where this could possibly happen over and over again. He'd never worked up the courage to tell Kenma how he really felt, not by a long shot. But then Kenma had said it so easily.

He'd said it, even if he seemed to be nervous.

_"I love you, Kuroo."_

Kuroo shuddered at remembering the words uttered from his lips. He pulled him closer, suddenly, desperate to feel the warmth of his skin. He heard a startled gasp from Kenma, and could feel the mad thumping of his friends heart against him. "I'd always wanted to tell you that, too, you know..." he said, laughing painfully.

But he didn't feel anything remotely negative. No, it was as if something had been lifted from his shoulders. A heavy, horrible weight that was threatening to crush him if he weren't too careful. Something he'd never have been able to admit. But he was encouraged now. Maybe by Kenma's own slip up, or the fact that he couldn't possibly hold back any longer.

"...What?" Kenma said, startled, looking up at Kuroo in surprise. He seemed shocked, and maybe even held a bit of anticipation in his gaze.

"I said, I love you too, obviously," Kuroo laughed lightly, not able to suppress the stupidly wide grin now spreading across his face. The expression of shock on Kenma's face spoke words, which only made his heart ache even more longingly. But he didn't pull away, only stared with his piercing eyes stretched wide.

"K-Kuroo..L-love-you..c-cant!" he stuttered out, suddenly shutting his eyes tightly. It seemed like the both of them had been repressing their feelings for a long, long time. They'd practically been at each others sides, even all through High School. And, even now, when they were in College.

Deciding he couldn't possibly wait any longer, he closed the distance between himself and the fidgeting person trapped between his arms. His lips gently brushed Kenma's, causing a small gasp to escape the both of their mouths. Then more daring, Kuroo pressed even harder, kissing him. It was warm, and soft. The touch sent tiny bolts of electricity through his entire body, making him crave even more.

The tension held in their bodies seemed to melt all at once, Kenma leaning in and pressing against him. The kiss, though still slow and lazy, was beginning to turn more demanding. More frantic as Kuroo pressed closer, his arms gripping tighter, as if he were scared the object of his affection would disappear. It caused them to slowly step back, before they bumped into an object.

The bed.

They both pulled away, gasping for breath. The intense burning desire in the pit of his stomach was more than enough to drive him mad, but he tried to push it down. Kenma looked up at him, the flush on his face a threatening sight for his wandering mind. He could already feel his arousal growing. But he didn't want to move too fast. He didn't want to risk Kenma feeling pressured, or uncomfortable.

"Sorry... got carried away..." he mumbled, moving so that his arms dropped to his sides.

But Kenma's expression quickly turned desperate. Taken aback, he almost stepped back before he felt him lace his arms around his waste. The height difference between them was definitely a problem for him, but when Kenma put his mind to defeating something, he made quick work of it. Standing up to meet Kuroo's lips, he muffled a grunt and leaned closer.

His heart was racing faster now. He could feel Kenma's fingers beginning to creep under his shirt, tracing the lines of his abs, feelings his skin. The were warm, comforting... and they sent tiny zips of excitement through him. He pressed closer now, desperate for more, and Kenma's wandering hands didn't seem to cease.

"Kenma," Kuroo moaned, breaking contact. Catching his breath, he gasped, "If we don't stop..."

"I don't want to stop," Kenma whispered, the look in his eyes almost predatory. It drew a shiver up Kuroo's spine, making the feel in his gut only grow. He could feel his own expression darken with lust, his hands lacing back around the other and beginning to trace up his spine.

The action pulled a moaning response from Kenma's parted mouth, his head tilting back slightly and his eyes closing tight. Kuroo pressed in closer, grinding against him and grimacing with pleasure. He needed to separate the clothing between them; he needed to feel Kenma's body against his own. But it wasn't Kuroo who began to remove his own shirt. It was Kenma, a look of longing on his face.

Slowly he drew it up, and over Kuroo's head. Parting the dark, ruffled hair he commonly sported. He leaned in again as Kenma continued to trace his hands down his chest, towards the belt of his pants. Kuroo wasted no time in separating Kenma from his shirt, before beginning to place slow kisses along his jaw.

And then, tracing down his chest. A light nibble against his neck rewarded him with a pleasured gasp from Kenma. He smirked at this, his heart quickening its pace as Kenma began to unbuckle his belt, and the moving to unzip his pants. His penis was bulging from his boxers, now. This caused a flicker of hesitation, before he felt him slowly begin to move the boxers down.

Fully exposed and no longer able to hold back, Kuroo kissed Kenma hard on the lips. He pushed him gently onto the bed and let his hands wander over his best friends body. He'd fantasized about this, more times than he'd like to admit. The familiar curve of his neck, and the below, to new and uncharted visions. He drank it all in eagerly. The little freckle he'd never seen before, nestled at the crook of his waste.

But he couldn't allow himself to get too carried away. They were both new at this, and as much as they both wanted each other - evident from their erections - they needed to take it slow. He watched as Kenma drew his hands to briefly cover his scarlet tinged face. This made his heart stutter in response.

"Kenma?" Kuroo said tentatively. But The look on his best friend's face told him it was okay.

Carefully, he pulled off Kenma's shorts and boxers, stripping him completely of his clothes. His chest felt like it would explode, his excitement and longing for him growing even stronger than before. He slowly began to trace his hands down his body, exploring the little bumps and curves of his stomach. He lightly brushed over his nipples, not expecting him to arc his back and moan in response. He was pretty sensitive, wasn't he?

Hungry for more, Kuroo bent down, placing kisses all along his body. But Kenma seemed to want more too, feeling as his hands traced down his back. He shivered at the touch, trying to concentrate more on what he was doing, rather than what was being done to him. But then he felt hands grasp around his penis, making him gasp.

Kuroo shuddered as Kenma stroked him lightly, tentatively. He was hesitant, the experience new and bizarre. But he didn't mind how clumsy it was, or how desperate the movements had become. He felt pleasure beginning to grip him. Just then, he felt Kenma bring the tip down, pressing it against his opening.

Kuroo barked a surprised response, pushing Kenma back down against the bed. He shook his head and said, "Wait. W...we... can't just jump into it. It takes preparation."

The look of need and disappointment on Kenma's face made him draw back and sigh, a smile tugging at his lips. "It'll hurt if we don't, and we need you to relax. Give me a second..." he said, trailing off as he twisted sideways now and reaching down for the drawers located under his bed. He was glad he'd bought lube and condoms impulsively, even if he'd never planned on this happening in a million years.

Grabbing the bottle in his hand, and placing a condom on the sheets next to them, he applied a generous amount in the middle of his palm. The slick substance coated his fingers as he took Kenma's legs and spread them open fighting the want to take him right then. "I'll go slow, okay," he said quietly, positioning a finger at his entrance.

He worked it in, glad by how easily it had slipped in, thanks to the lube. But, Kenma was still tight, so he began to work his finger in and out, as it massaging it. The action was met with a pleasured moan from Kenma, which encouraged him to keep moving. He stretched it, prodding at it and making sure to work it at a slow and even pace. And then, he added another finger, repeating the process.

Kuroo continued with two fingers, and then three, only ever encouraged when Kenma would moan and groan in response. His pleasure, and comfort meant everything to him. He didn't want to cause any discomfort, and he definitely didn't want to hurt him. He moved on to four fingers now, the lust and need to insert his penis in Kenma building immeasurably. He continued like this for a while longer, before Kenma finally made a sound of distress.

Kenma groaned, "Please Kuroo. I... I need this, I need you..."

He'd reached a breaking point, and simply now had no means of escaping the deep, strong feelings of arousal that were just beginning to build up inside him. He was unsure of whether he should continue the preparation, or not. It was maddening now, the desire to enter him.

"Please... please..." Kenma sounded desperate, his eyes glazed over with longing. He didn't need to be told twice.

Kuroo simply grunted, and then proceeded to lay his lips upon the man beneath him. He pressed into him, feeling the heat and slick sweat that had begun to work up between them. Breaking away and gasping for air, he reached over and tore the condom open. Once he'd successfully rolled it over his penis, he positioned himself between Kenma's legs.

The head of his penis was resting at Kenma's opening. His heart was pounding hard in his chest, threatening to explode. Here he goes. He pushed in carefully, making sure to move slowly. He stopped when he heard a pained mutter, or gasp slip past Kenma's lips. And when he'd relaxed again, he pushed further. But it wasn't nearly as tight as when they'd begun.

Slowly, he began to move, making sure not to hurt him. The little sharp gasps gradually melted into breathy moans and grunts of pleasure. He wrapped his arms carefully around his legs, holding him steady as he pushed further and further into him, in and out.

"Damn, Kenma..." Kuroo growled out, the ecstasy in his stomach warming his entire body.

Kenma let a moan in pleasure escape his lips as Kuroo slowly began to pump in and out of him. The lust and desire in his body was almost tearing him apart. And the desperate, lust filled sounds escaping Kenma weren't helping his case, either. He had to fight the urge to quicken the pace. Though it was gradually picking up, he needed to take his time.

He bent down, moving to meet his lips against the others'.

Their mouths were locked together again. It seemed like they were on the verge of cumming at the same time, while he lovingly moved his cock into Kenma's tight, warm hole. His hands glided down to Kenma's penis, beginning to stroke it. The feel of it, and the warmth beneath his hand drove him absolutely mad.

His pace was beginning to quicken, but all he could hear from Kenma was quick and pitched moans of pleasure. Encouraged, he let his head fall against his chest, eyes closing as he moved in and out of the other man. Kuroo drew back, biting his lip as he fixed his gaze on his flushed face. He was so in love with him, and he couldn't understand why it had taken so long for him to utter those three, terrifying words.

He could feel the other man trembling against him, could feel the heat pulsing off of him. "I need this so badly, Kuroo," Kenma gasped.

Kuroo pumped in and out of him, enjoying the many emotions flashing across his partners face. He continued to pump his penis, rubbing the tip of it and feeling precum slide against his finger. Their movements were frantic, desperate.

Kenma exclaimed as he began to orgasm. Hot liquid shot from his penis, decorating his stomach in a white mess. His face was completely red, gasps of breath being sucked in through his mouth. Kuroo cursed lightly, feeling his own pleasure beginning to push him to the edge. With his hole tightening around him, it made moving even more pleasurable than he had anticipated. It solicited a groan from Kuroo's parted lips.

He was so close. His head arching back, and his eyes squinting, he pumped in and out of him quickly. Letting out a moan, Kuroo came like an ungodly wave, reaching his point of no return. There was nothing to stop him from cumming in Kenma. He gasped, riding out his orgasm.

Kuroo had never felt such release before. It was more than he had ever experienced.

Kenma moaned, panting as Kuroo pulled out. He moved tiredly to discard of the used condom, before wiping at the residue of Kenma's own cum. He then collapsed next to him, covering his face with his arm as he let his heart calm down. This was definitely not something that he'd expected would ever happen. He honestly felt so happy, that he could swear his heart was about to burst.

Kuroo peeked from around his arm, and saw that Kenma was glancing at him as well. He smiled and then leaned in, wrapping his arms around the other boy's waist, nestling his head into the crook of his neck. He breathed in the familiar scent, mixed in with the smell of sweat.

"Kuroo, hey... I should go and clean up..." he heard Kenma gasp.

He refused to let go. Not yet, at least. "Just a little bit longer," he pleaded, his grip tightening. This was something he wanted to experience for a little while longer. The intimate feeling of Kenma's body against his, the sound of his ragged breathing. The pulse in his neck. He didn't hear a complaint from him, so he only buried his face deeper.

"Kuroo..." Kenma said, his voice sleepy.

The warmth of the blankets cocooned them, wrapping them and encouraging them to drift to sleep. The lull of the air conditioner... he let out a breath of content. Kuroo propped himself up just then, so that he was resting slightly above Kenma now. A soft kiss was placed on his forehead.

"I love you..." he whispered, though he felt the words didn't do any justice to his feelings, at all.

* * *

**AN: Sorry if the writing/story is a bit bad, I haven't written in a bit, let alone a spicy fic!**


End file.
